


Where Have the Bunnies Gone

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Newly crowned King Thranduil comes across a strange woman surrounded by bunnies on his land. Two problems, he's never seen her before and bunnies have been absent from these lands for centuries.





	1. Chapter 1

Thranduil is riding through the forest surrounding his castle when he comes across you, sitting next to a berry bush, surrounded by rabbits, humming to yourself as you make a small leaf crown for one of the bunnies, most of the group already has their own in varying styles some with flowers some without. Thranduil, “What are you doing?"

You look up at the King on his Giant Elk and reply, "Making hats for these bunnies."

Thranduil, "Why?"

You, "They enjoy wearing hats.” Turning back to your task, leaving the King even more puzzled than before.

Thranduil, “I have not seen you around my Kingdom before, where do you live, I shall escort you home."

You, "I am home.” Pointing up to the large tree nearby and the King noticing the small hammock under one of the branches along with a small folded blanket made from mountain goats hair, obviously hand made.

Thranduil, “How long have you lived here?"

You, "Since I could crawl I remember living in this tree, I guess I was left here as a baby, back before the Moon rode across the sky."

Thranduil, "My guards would have noticed you before."

You, "You’d be shocked at how much you and your men have missed.”

Thranduil, “Well you are free to come live in my Kingdom."

You, "This tree is part of your Kingdom."

Thranduil, "I meant inside, with my people, I would find you a place."

You, "I have a place already."

As you complete the crown and place it on the head of the last bunny as it smiles and rubs its paw on your hand as a thank you, before the group all runs under the tree roots and the King can hear them climbing through the tree as you climb on the outside up to the branch as the bunnies all pop out around you before they all hop across the branches off into the distance as you follow them giggling.

The King looking on in astonishment, and as he thought more about it that was the first time he’d seen rabbits in his Kingdom, Lothlorien and Rivendell they roamed freely, here there was none and yet he had just seen a whole swarm of them with a woman he’s also never seen before who has lived here possibly for centuries.

Now every time he rides through he is searching for you again. Eventually you start leaving tiny crowns all through his Kingdom much to the amusement of his people including his son who started to collect them.


	2. Chapter 2

You sped through the vast stretch of tree branches before you, making your way to the castle in Greenwood. You slowed as the hidden entrance you had found into the castle appeared before you, hidden behind a large statue of Nienna and Namo along the wall covered in statues of all the Valar.

 

You slipped through the opening and crept along the winding hallways, careful to avoid the guards. When you reached the Kings rooms, quietly slipping inside to see Thranduil breathing heavily, trapped inside his nightmare.

You ran to his side and silently crawled beside him, running your fingertips over his face, gaining a glimpse into his dream to lead him to safer paths during sleep as you had done since he returned from the War after his father had died.

He was mid battle, fighting for his life, trapped in a giant swarm of Orcs, watching his father fall, shielding his son from an Orcs blade.

He keeps fighting, waiting to break until later, seeing a short unknown warrior in dragon armor slicing through the swarm quickly, lifting him as he was knocked unconscious from a trolls mace to the head. He woke staring at the ground across the shoulders of his savior, watching the blood from his head flowing down his long hair watching it sway as you moved, his arms clinging to the short creature below him.

Suddenly a small purple butterfly flew into his vision and landed on his hair. Flapping it’s wings occasionally as the sounds and smell of war faded around him. He reached out to touch the butterfly, suddenly dropping to the ground, landing on his hands and knees, but it was not the blood soaked dirt surrounding Mordor.

He ran his fingers over the soft green grass, watching as the butterfly flew from his hair and out to his side. He pushed back his hair, seeing the vast green lands surrounding him. A winding road through a small town with houses built into small hills. Hundreds of trees, each house having at least two gardens, large animals everywhere. He skims across the land around him as a small breeze blows through the lands, blowing the smells of foods and flowers he had never seen or tasted before, suddenly feeling lighter he looks down to see himself in his usual day clothes. A long flowing light blue shirt that hung down to the ground and was split down the front, with silver pants and long silver boots on top, his gloves were gone, reaching up to his head no longer feeling blood or any injury to his head, turning in a circle before stopping when he hears you laughing.

Staring straight at you, the woman with the rabbits, once again surrounded by large rabbits all roaming freely through the long grass.

Thranduil, “Where am I?”

You, “Elles, or rather Elles as it was, before the Hobbits were brought here, just as it was finished being built.”

Thranduil, “Why do you keep bringing me here?”

You, “Would you like me to send you back? You were doing a good job at nearly waking your son.”

Thranduil, “No…” looking around again, disappointment running across his face.

You walk to him and place your hand on his arm, smiling sweetly at him as he looks down at you, “You lost someone, no one will ever tell you that weight is to be easy to bear. I have seen others do worse. Keep breathing, that is what I repeat to myself when it gets hardest.” Dropping your hand as he stepped away a few steps.

Thranduil, “You told me you have no family.”

You, “I have fought battles, I know loss.” Turning back to you.

His face softening. “So are you to take me on the full tour again?”

You, “If you like, or I can wake you if you like.”

Thranduil, “And how would you manage that?”

You giggled as back in his room you pulled of one of your hands and tapped his nose three times, in his dreams and outside them his eyebrows furrowed and his hand covered his nose touching it gently, in the dream looking back up to you. “You’re in my room?”

You, “Someone has to help you.”

Thranduil, “How often do you sneak into my room?” You simply stand there looking at him as he tries to remember the last time he hadn’t dreamt of you, realizing it had been every night since he met you, just days after returning from the War. “Months…It’s been months since I met you…You’ve been leading my dreams this entire time?” Months of sharing secrets, crossing lines, holding you, hugging you, even kissing you, long speeches of a future together with several more children. Imagining his future with you, playing himself as your husband, never getting past a heated kiss though, always waking up to him clenching his pillow beneath him, alone in his room, searching for you, never able to return on his own, crying out silently aching for you daily hoping to return back into his dreams to be with you once again.

You, “I do not lead them, I never tell you what to do, or control you, you can roam freely here, or wherever else you would like to go, unless you wish to wake up.”

Thranduil steps closer to you with pleading eyes, “Wake me up, please.”

You disappear from the dream, back in his room you remove your hands setting one of your handmade small crowns on his bare chest and scoot back to the foot of the bed, sitting cross legged as his dream world fades around him and he is blinking looking up at his ceiling in his room, feeling the crown on his chest, lifting it to inspect it in one hand as he used the other help him sit up. He gave a small chuckle, until he looked up at you sitting nearly ten feet away at the end of his giant bed, feeling a pang of pain at the distance between you. Giving a flash of a smile as he placed the small crown on the table next to his bed, “Thank you. My son has been collecting them.”

You, “He is adorable, I see him sometimes through the trees, he waves at the trees when he finds them outside. Though he has yet to wave at the correct trees that I am sitting in.”

Thranduil, “He is, I told him about your rabbits, he’s been drawing what he believes to be rabbits ever since.”

You giggle, “I could bring some by if he would like, they love playing with children. He could also visit Elles if he wants, there would be hundreds of children for him to play with. They are anxious to meet him and you from what I’ve told them.”

Thranduil, “You speak of me to others?”

You, “Not in detail. Mostly of where I have left the crowns, describing your Kingdom.”

Thranduil pulled his legs in, propped up on his knees and crawled to a foot in front of you almost leaning in to kiss you but stopped himself and sitting back. “Why do you help me?”

You reach out and brush his hair behind his ear, then placing you hand back in your lap, “Because you need help.”

Thranduil, “No other reason?”

You, “What were you expecting me to say?”

He looks to your hands in your lap, running his fingertips gently over them, you lay your hands flat, palm up, silently memorizing your hands, stopping then suddenly lifting his face and pressing a chaste kiss to your cheek.

Taking in a shaky breath as he looked at you, “I have feelings for you. That’s what I was hoping for.” Looking back to your hands and continuing his stroking until you closed your fingers over his hands making him look back up at you, “I care for you.”

Thranduil, “I meant every word, during my dreams. I need you to know that.” You smiled, “I know.” Thranduil reached up and strokes your cheek, swallowing shallowly, “May I…” you chuckle and lean forward kissing him, his hand burying itself in the hair on the back of your head as his other hand pulled you closer, wrapping tighter around your back as you straddled him on top of his lap, your normal position in the dreams, quickly deepening the kiss and running your hands down his chest forcing a shiver from the King, breaking as you hear Legolas waking in the other room, facing the door connecting the rooms as you hear his blanket being pushed back.

Thranduil trailing kisses down your neck, squeezing your bottom pulling you closer against his growing manhood, quietly moaning wanting to continue but whispering, “Thranduil..” he squeezes you again as he runs his hands over your chest cupping your breast as he started kissing the other side of your neck, him giving a small moan as you involuntarily moved your hips rubbing against him again, “Thranduil…” He placed his mouth next to your ear and whispered, “Yes my love, keep saying my name.” You could hear Legolas stumbling sleepily to the door, you quickly put your hand in the center of his chest and pushed him to his back causing him to smile and let out a soft chuckle until he saw you climbing off and walking away.

Quickly moving closer to you apologizing as you placed your finger to your mouth and pointed to the doorway, his son was now fumbling for the door handle, his hand quickly grabbing your wrist putting his face up to your ear, “Please stay I want you to meet him."

You, "You should give him the crown I brought." His face dropping, "You said he wants to see a rabbit right?” He smiles again as you lean up and kiss him deeply again before pulling back. “Five minutes.” Before turning and leaving the room quickly.

The King walked to the door and knelt in front of it as Legolas, still a barely toddler, walked through it rubbing his eyes dragging his small favorite blanket behind him, quickly wrapping him into his arms and carrying him to his large bed and settling him down in the middle, making sure his lap was covered from his sons view before leaning forward to his son now finished rubbing his eyes, “Bad dream My Little Leaf?"

Legolas shook his head slowly, "I dreamt of bunnies again. They were everywhere. Papa, where are the bunnies?"

Thranduil, "You remember the woman I told you about?"

Legolas nodded. "Well she was just here.” Reaching for the crown and handing it to his son. “She brought you this.” His eyes popped open as he took the crown and inspected every inch of it. Thranduil looking up to see the door creep open again and see you quietly come through with a giant bunny in your arms and creep quietly to the bed, crawling up on the foot of the bed and setting the bunny down and it started to walk slowly to Legolas. “She brought you a bunny.” Pointing behind him he quickly turned and saw a rabbit almost the same size as him, his hair flipping into his face and he quickly brushed it away before setting his blanket to the side and getting on all fours and crouching down quietly inspecting the bunny not trying to scare it by moving too fast of trying to touch it to early.

You and Thranduil chuckle as the bunny crept closer to Legolas and tapped its nose to his, causing the Prince to burst into giggles before settling again, the rabbit sitting up with his ears raised examining the Prince as he stretched out his hand to pet its head. It stepped into his touch and rubbed its head along his hand before pulling back and moved to curl up in his lap. The Prince gently stroking the bunny, eventually it rolled over baring its belly and softly kicking out its feet. Legolas leaned forward, gently lifting one of its rear feet and inspecting it, uncurling one of his legs and pressing his foot against the bunny, whose feet dwarfed the Princes, causing another fit of giggles.

Legolas looking to his father who was now lying flat on his side with his head in your lap watching his son smiling brightly, “Papa he’s so soft. Thank you for bringing him!!!” Beaming brightly at you.

You reach out and run the bunnies belly, “I was happy to. She is a girl by the way. Her babies are due in April."

Legolas’ face lights up again gasping loudly looking back down at his new friend. "Baby Bunnies!!!! Can I visit them when they are born?"

You giggle and look at Thranduil who nods before looking back to Legolas, "Of course. I’ve also been thinking, some of your gardens in Greenwood are needing some more tending to, I was thinking I might just bring a group here to help you.” Legolas’ eyes going wide again listening intently, “Though you have to promise me that no one will harm them, they are some of my dearest friends and I need to know they will be safe here."

Legolas nods furiously, "I promise!!!! Nobody will hurt them, I’ll always keep them with me, never let them out of my sight."

Thranduil, "I will inform the guards to spread the word of our new guests, they will be safe."

Reaching up and stroking your cheek, Legolas seeing this and smiling at you, "Are you staying too?"

You smile again and look down to Thranduil mouthing the word please, lifting your hand and kissing it softly. "Maybe."

Legolas scooted around the bunny, who now was napping quietly still on its back, crawled over to you curling up on your left side wrapping his small arms around you as far as he could, "Please stay.” Thranduil and his son now both staring up at you pleadingly, you ran your finger down Legolas’ cheek, he wrapped his arms around your wrist and forearm still staring up at you with those bright blue puppy dog eyes. “Please stay with us, bring your bunnies, be my mommy, we need you here.” Thranduil reached back and pulled his son into his chest and hugged him tightly as a tear ran down his cheek, another down his cheek mirroring his sons and wiped his sons tear away.

You wiped Thranduil’s tear away and lifted Legolas’ head to look at you, “I will stay here with you."

His face lit up again as he lunged into your chest curling up tightly against you wrapping his arms around your neck, "Thank you, mommy.” Thranduil looked at both of you beaming brightly as he sat up and pulled you two into his lap hugging you tightly. Legolas pulled back his arms and looked between you two, before looking to his feet sheepishly then back directly at you, “Are you two going to have a baby?” Your face curls into a smile trying not to laugh as Thranduil’s face turned red as he chuckled softly, you take a breath shake your head and answer him, “We have you.” He smiles again hugging you again before pulling back again lifting his finger in the air with a small stern face, Thranduil lifting an eyebrow in confusion at his sons actions, “Though I will want a baby brother or sister sometime."

You both giggle again, "Do not worry, Legolas.” Tapping his nose gently, “You shall be much older should we have another child."

Legolas nods his head, "Good.” As his tiny body let out a giant yawn.

Thranduil chuckled and lifted his son curling him to his chest and grabbing his blanket, “Back to bed Little Leaf.” You gently lift the bunny and carry her behind them, setting them both down on his bed that was large enough to fit you, Thranduil and Legolas all comfortably. Thranduil covers him and you gently lay her down next to him on her side, and the crown on the small table by his bed, he turned and laid his little arm across her shoulders rubbing her fur as he fell back asleep. The two of you both go back into the room, he silently closes the door behind you and led you back to the bed, stepping in front of you and quickly turning and in front of you and lifting you up, holding you by your legs. Letting out a quiet chuckle as he turned and carried you as he stepped up on the bed and walked across it, plopping down in the middle running his hands over the top of your legs, his hands under your skirt. “You’re moving in with me?” You smile and nod at him. He smiled, “Marry me?” You wrap your arms around his neck, “If you like.” He squeezed his hands over your thighs pulling you closer feeling him growing again as he placed he mouth by your ear again, “You have no idea how much I would like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Smut scene- The first one i wrote, so it's not the best. But I still like it, might re-do it one day.

As he rubbed your legs again causing you to rub against him he kissed your neck again, quickly picking up where he left off running his hands back over you again. “And how do you mean to go several years without another child?”

You, “Hobbits have potions for it. We tend to have more than one child at a time. And are very, very fertile. Potions are needed to prolong times between pregnancies.”

You managed to whisper out as he had pulled the strap of your top down your shoulder kissing you down your shoulder as he cupped you again as you moved your hips against him again. Reaching up and pulling your top off as he smiled at you before running his hands over your bra trying to find a way to undo it. You unsnapped the front and he bit his lip as he ran his hands over your bare chest, cupping and kissing you all over again with one hand using the other to make you keep moving.

You reached down and started stroking him, feeling just how hard he was as he let out a soft moan, sliding off him, reaching down with your other hand sliding his pants down, he helped you remove them and cast them to the side before pulling you closer again kissing your breasts sucking on them and teasing your nipples with his teeth as he pulled your skirt down as you climbed out of it and pushed your panties down as well and pulling yourself back against him kissing him deeply as you stroked him faster and he slid his hands between your legs stroking you as you rocked against him. Lifting yourself up and sliding him inside you, lowering yourself down slowly as he moaned breaking the kiss and squeezing your backside tightly as he pressed his forehead on your shoulder.

Taking deep breaths trying not to push you too fast, taking in a sharp breath as you started to move your hips grinding against him as you kissed his neck up to his ear which you teased with your teeth and sucking on it until he pulled back to grip your backside firmly and used it to force you down against him harder and faster as he teased you with his teeth down your neck and shoulders. He kept pushing you harder until you let out a shaky breath and placed your head against his shoulder griping your fingers tightly dragging them down his back as he found the spot he was searching for continuing until you came undone and kept pushing you as another quickly followed after.

He held you close to him as you regained your breathing, lifting you up as he was up on his knees, lying you flat on your back holding your hips in the air, squatting under your hips with your legs around him still he started to thrust, slowly at first then quicker, licking his thumb and teasing your clit again as he adjusted your hips slightly until you squeezed tighter around him letting him know he found the right movement again, fingering you faster as he thrust in deeper pushing you closer again as you arched your back and squeezed his legs as you bit down on your thumb not to scream, but whimpering as you came again. He sucked on his thumb then reached out pulling your hand back, leaning over you as he lifted your left leg over his shoulder, almost touching your chest, grabbing your hands and pulling them back behind your head, kissing you deeply.

Parting when he pulled almost completely out of you making you gasp quietly, “Thranduil.” He smiled at you again and bit his lip as he thrust slowly all the way back in as you gasped again, leaning in to suck on your neck as he pulled out slowly again then pushing back in again, repeating it again as he whispered, “I love the way you say my name.” Moving slightly faster as you tighten around him again releasing your arms to hold your leg in the right position and prop himself up, you ran your fingers through his hair, pulling his ear to your mouth as you squeezed his butt cheek whispering, “Thranduil.” As you forced him into you after and harder.

He lets out a small gasp then a chuckle as he follows your pace lowering his head against your shoulder sucking on it and gently biting your neck, as you keep repeating his name as he forced himself inside you again and again for a few more thrusts until you released his hair as you could barely speak as he made you come apart again.

Kissing you, teasing you with his tongue until you could feel him pulsing and he buried his face into your shoulder again as he finished, thrusting deeply into you several times before releasing your leg and curling it around his waist kissing you again as he pulled out of you and rested on top of your chest.

You ran your fingers through his hair as he regained his breath you started to giggle, he propped his head up and looked at you, “What is so funny darling?”

Leaning forward and kissing your chin as you managed to stop giggling, you smiled at him and whispered, “Thranduil.” He smiled again understanding and kissing you quickly. Softer, “Thranduil.” Earning another kiss but longer this time, you drew in a breath to say it again as he crashed his mouth back into yours kissing you passionately before releasing you, you smirk at him and go to say it again as he repeats the action again kissing you with the same fierce passion.

Running your fingers through his hair refusing to let him stop, feeling him hardening again, ready again after a few moments, throbbing waiting for you. You rock your hips up and allow it to slide it back inside, he moaned deeply, you released his hair running your hands over his muscles as he moved above you at a steady pace running his over you in return. You wrapped your legs around him and rolled him onto his back still kissing him but quickening the pace, earning another moan from him. This time being quicker as you kept the pace quick until you came again, squeezing him so tightly he couldn’t stop himself from finishing. Lying down beside him as he wrapped your leg over him and pulled you closer to him kissing you again until he had to stop, so he could at least get a few hours of sleep.


End file.
